A Supper Hoo Lock Journey Thru Time and Spak
by pichu441
Summary: The Doctor, Sherlock, John Watson, Jon Jafari, Arin Hanson, Danny Sexbang, Jon Snow, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Sam and Dean Winchester and some self-insert Mary Sue Audrey come together to solve the mystery of why the earth is falling apart. M: for lots of swearing and for lots of sex I'd put this in the category for each thing but only 2 is allowed?
1. Chapter 1

John and Sherlocija were porwling the streets for a abitch to catch and Sherli was like "hey JOAN what is that THING" he said pulling his alien skin. "that thing, on the horizon."  
>It was an blue box, a TARDO.<br>"omg Sherlio" said joan pulling his hair out in excitement "it the tardis we gone with the dcotor"  
>and the doctor stepped out and he said "yes are either of you FUCKING ALIENs BITCHES?"""<br>and Sherlcok was like "Ahahahahahahah no alien."  
>"but you look quite aline"<br>"no im not"  
>"okie doke you two come in tardo with me and dean sam."<br>and Jon and Sherlocoo wnent into the TARDI that was big on insid, short on out and they screamed and shout, and Sherlio said hello to Erne Yaighar and Arumi Arlti that also stood on the tard deck and they say, "hello sherlio."  
>And so a loud woosh woosh the gang was off, Docotor, Sherlio, John, Dean, Sam, Eren, Aremin<br>"okay we have to pick up jon arin and danny" said the docotor and John Watso said "but I am JohN!"  
>and Docotor said "not JohN! jon jafari! game gump!"<br>and the TARDIS wooshey-dooshed into the game grump room of Arin Hasnon and then the Docotor said "get in fi you want live." and so Jon Arin and Danny Sexbanon jumpe dinto the tTarido and unforutuneamtly Barryl And Suzl-let were left behind as the meteor crashed into Earart.  
>"now we must fun john egbert-"<br>"how many fucking jons are there" interrupted john watso  
>and Docotor kept oging "and jade harklo and dave stridor and rose lalalalalalallanode' and the doctor looked sadly to the side and said "not rose tyler but we could get her too to add more confusion yes"<br>and so the TARDO materialized on the other places adding Jon Snow (YeS MORE JONS) and he was like 'what is this I only know the wall and the knights watch where is ben stark wiNTER is comLING" and als Frodo Swaggings and Samwise Googogo and also jOhn egbart and rose lalallalalonde and DAVE STRIEDER and also adding to mix Jard harller and rose tylli  
>and so the gang was entirely<br>the homestuckers  
>the attackers of titans<br>the whodoctors  
>the supernaturs<br>the lockos  
>the ring beraararars<br>the throne gamers  
>the game grumps<br>the wait thats all of them  
>and they all corwded into the tarids and the doctor said "im very glad you could join us today at the annual Doctor's appreciation buffay" and the danny sexbang said "those are like lyrics from my song, You Can Do Us<br>and the docotr continued and he said "this cannot happen without the writer of our exploits so we must summon her and so came forht the self insert character audrey and she said "wow this is like the fanfiction i was writing just a moment ago' and Jon Snow was like "yes now what the fuck is happening Doctore"  
>And so the Doctor continued "a new evil has arisen meteros are falling from everywhere and we need to stop that because that is not cool at all and so they flew the TARDIS into space. and by the way this doctor is like the 10th and so they landed on the moon and saw the earth shatter and Jon Jafari was like "ECH" and so the earth flew into pieces and so Jon Snow, Samwise and Frodo at the same time were like "okay what the fuck we dont' give an ass tis not our worlds"<br>and the Doctor said "too late I am not taking you back until this journey is over" and like they all spilled out onto the moon and Danny Sebang went to Audrey and was liek "hey do you want to fuck all this earth shattering is like my cum shattering into an ass i can also piss on you if you're into that" and they went behind the tardis and were like fuck yeah.  
>and so after being fucked Audrey was like "hey dococotor why did the earht blow up" and the doctor looked at her angrily and pointed his sonic and was like "why dont you tell me you wrote this thing" and so she said "oh probably because of the new evil of meteors you mentioned and then Its the daleks"<br>"THE DALKES!" said Doctor. and the doctor said 'but first' and he and audrer went behind tardis and they did the diddle-do and it was like fuck yeah.  
>and the Sherlio was like "i want to fuck her" and Audrey was like "no you're disgusting alien man like wow" and sherlio was like "IF I WAs TO MURDER IT WILL BE YOU' and auder said "YOU ARE ENGLISH I AM AMERICAN YOU CANNOT FIND ME" and the doctor was like "THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO" and then watson and auder went behind the tardis and were like fuck yeah and then they all went around and wondered why the fuck did they fuck on the moon but zero gravity sex sure was fun and she liked it alot and the John Egbert was like "it is now my turn for the fucking" and he and Audrer went behind the TARDO and were like fuck yeah and Dave Strider saw and was like crying and shit so Audrey let him fuck her as a compromize and once everybody but scary alien man fucked audrey everybody was ready to go fight the darlerks. and so they went down to the dalek fleet cirlcing the space and the and the doctor was like<br>"TIS I I AM THE ONCOMING STORM! THE DEATH I WILL DESTROY AlL OF YOU IF YOU DO TRY TO SMITE ME. BACK IN 1956 I SAID TO MYSELF I WoNDER WHEN THESE GODAMN DALEKS WILL FUCK OFF AND NOW I KNOW 2014 WILL BE THAT FUCKING YEAR IM GONNA STAB YOU BTICHES WITH MY SONIC" and the sonic screwdriver expanded into SONCI SWORD  
>and the dDoctor sliced away and the daleks were like "BUT WE ARE NOT THE ONES WHO DESTROYed THE EARTH WE WERE IN SECOND PLACE AND" AND AUDREY CRIED OUT THE ZERO GRAVITY FUCKING WAS TOO MUCH AND SHE CURLED UP IN THE FLOOR YELLING<br>"PHOTOSYNTHESIS" AND THEN SAMUEL AND DEAN WERE LIKE "YEAH PHOTOSYNTH" AND THE FRODI AND SAMWISE WERE LIKE" FRODO SYNTHESIS" AND THE FRODO WENT TO STING aND stAbbEd a dude in the eyestalk with a fucking sword and he went "OHOOHOOHOH SHIT"  
>and the space station blew up and everyone was floating threw space and danny sexbang went up to audrey and was like 'ey girl" and fucked her and then audrey photosynthesized more and then they all went into the TARDIS when the doctor was like "WE MUST GO BACK TO THE 1950 TO FIND OUT WHICH DICK TO SUCK" and then ROSE TLYLI WAs LIKE "ILL SUCK URS"<br>and the doctor and rose went around back and were like fuck yeah  
>and then the tardis woosh woosh and landed in 1950s ontop of the motherfucking saint louis gateway arch<br>"oh fuck" whispered Arin Hasnon


	2. Chapter 2

and so they all walked out of the tardi and then Jon Snow and John Egbert and John Watson and Jon Jafari were like 'we form the Jon club fuck you guys we're gonna take over the world" but then they forgot they were ontop of the saintlouis arch and arin and jon jafari looked into eachothers eyes and were like fuck yeah they fucked on top of the saintlouis arch howfucking hardocre  
>and the doctor was like "WE MUST JUMP" and so he did it first not thinking about how he would get back to the tardis on top of the Arch and was like "OH FUCK YOU GUYS PILOT IT IN DOWN HERE" and Audrey and Danny fucked ontop of the arch and were like fuck yeah and then everyone went into the TARDOS and made it jump down onto the grass below the archie.<br>and so the Jon club was reinstated and the Jon's/John's went off to do some dasterly deeds and Frodo looked at the ring in his palm and were like "i wish the ringle-dingle never came to me'and sam was like "i can not carry this burdne for you mr froder' and so they went off to fight the Jon club for the DOcotor and company so the Homestucks the Doctor and The Audrey and the Supernats and Grumps went on there merry way.  
>and it came upon them that they might all die and the Homestucks were fucking killed because fuck Homestuck that rhymed<br>and so audrey and the doctor and sam and dean and arin and dan were like "OH NO!" and they were like! we have to find the source of these meteors so they went to the underground arch musuem and they took a ride up the arch because they thought to themselves if we go on the arch we can see the meteros before they hit us and so at the top Audrey and Danny were like fuck yeah and Danny pissed on her face and Audrey was like fuck yeah and then The Docotor was like "can you two stop fucking for just a minute" and Danny replied "i love audrey" and held her tight and the Doctor sighed and Rose Tyler was like 'well doctah we might as well fuck" and so doctor said "yes you are right lets do it" and so they fucked and the random kids and educational tourists started jerking off cause that shit was hot as fuck and Audrey was sticky with cum and piss and she was like "shit I need new clothes" and the doctor was like "in the tardis heres a key" and Audrey went down into the tardis and put on a cool as fuck outfit and she wrapped a scarf around her neck because it was cold as dicks outside and then an eagle swooped from above and killed Sherlio when he was crying because he couldnt fuck Audrey and so she got on her phone and called up John Watson and "was like Hey dude sherlio just died" and John Watson started fucking crying so Watson wasnt a aprt of the Jon club anymore he was like  
>"Im sorry guys but SHreolocks dead and Im really torn up about it" and Frodo and Sam found their hideout and was like "YO WHAT UP BITCH I CHOOSE YOU TO DIE" AND THEY CHOKED JOHN WATSON WITH THE ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL AND THE SAMWISE STABBED THE FUCK OUT OF Jon Jafari and then Jon Snow was the only one left alive and Frodo was like "hey youre cool us fantasy protagonists gotta stick together" and the tyranny of the Jon Club was gone and everyone all back together ready to solve the mystery of the meteors and they all fucked Audrey again to celebrate.<p> 


End file.
